


Stardew Voltron

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Depends on what exactly you think Pidge did, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I just haven't decided who yet, Implied Mpreg, Keith and Lance and all the Voltron characters do not show up often, Lance is part Altean but that won't come up very often, Light Angst, M/M, Maria could be a test tube baby, Maria will have a gf, or somethin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: After being involved in an attack from Lotor, Maria Kogane was sent to Stardew Valley to be kept safe. Her fathers didn't want to take the chance of her getting hurt anymore. Now, Maria lives in a small town back on Earth, away from her family. She's never seen Earth before the day she was brought there, so she has some adapting to do.--Voltron character appearances are going to be few and far between! It's mostly on my OC and her living in Stardew Valley.





	Stardew Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that I'm having to change a lot about my OC, Maria, to make this story work.
> 
> Originally:
> 
> Maria grew up on Earth, long after the war. She also has two siblings, twins Violet and Vincent. She is also the Black Paladin, though only as a precaution in case Voltron is needed again.
> 
> In this fic:
> 
> Maria grew up in the castle, during the war. (Great parenting, guys) She has no siblings, and she is not a Paladin. She has next to no knowledge of Earth, on top of that.
> 
> That said, enjoy the fic!

Keith was frantic, looking over his daughter for injuries, while Lance restlessly paced the medbay. Maria sighed softly. "Father, Papa, it's fine. I'm fine," she said. "He didn't hurt me-"

"But he could have," Lance said, his voice cutting through the air like a knife. "And this isn't the first time he's gone for her, Keith. It's too dangerous for her to be here."

Keith sighed. He looked at Maria carefully. "He's right, honey. You can't stay here with us."

"Where am I going to go?" she asked. Space was her home - the castle was her home. It was the only home she had ever known for her entire life.

"Damn it, Pidge," Lance muttered.

"How is it Pidge's fault?" Keith asked, turning to look at his husband in bewilderment.

"She's the one who created the technology so we could  _have_ Maria," Lance said, standing by his statement. "She could have at least waited until we were done with the war." He resumed his pacing.

Keith sighed, finally stopping looking over Maria. "Listen, there might be something we can do," he said. He stood up. "I'll be right back, okay?" Maria watched with blank blue eyes as he left the medbay. Lance took the newly vacant seat with a sigh.

"I don't want you to get hurt again. Whatever Keith has in mind, as long as it keeps you safe, I don't want to hear you arguing. Understood, young lady?"

Maria raised her eyebrows. Instead of pointing out that she hadn't been hurt this time, she said, "What if he's going to lock me in some secret basement or something?"

Lance huffed out a soft laugh. "I doubt that he's going to do that. But if he suggests that, you can argue all you want."

Maria grinned. Keith walked back in, holding an old envelope. "Lance, go to the control room. I need to talk to Maria about what we're going to do."

Lance, seeming somewhat confused, stood up, and left the room. Keith took the seat Lance left, and gave Maria a gentle smile. Maria tucked her raven-black hair behind her ear, watching Keith warily.

"My dad left me this," he said, holding the envelope out to Maria. "I never went to the place, never really cared to. But it might be a good idea for us to check out the place."

Maria opened the envelope, and pulled out a deed to a... "What's a... 'Farm'?" she asked, scrunching up her nose. "It sounds weird."

"It's a thing on Earth. People live on them and grow food," Keith explained. Maria still looked confused, and Keith sighed. "Listen, it's all I can think of. You're old enough to live on your own. And you don't mind hard work, do you?"

"No, I don't, but I-"

"Good. I'll tell Allura to set a course for Earth so we can drop you off."

Keith snatched back the envelope, and left the medbay. After a moment of confused staring at the blank space where her father had once been, Maria stood, and left the medbay as well.

* * *

The people of Stardew Valley looked up towards the mountaintops, seeing a spaceship land. A red-haired woman left her home, staring up at it in shock. A door opened in the bottom, and all of the Paladins, plus Maria and Allura, stepped out of it.

Keith walked towards the red-haired woman. "Where's the mayor?" he asked.

The woman hesitated, and slowly nodded. "Uh, follow me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the awful start, it was about to get deleted and I really wanted this to be posted before it did.


End file.
